Orn
Orn is the former king of the Dawn Spire. He is the mate to Esla. He is called the Red Rock King by the leader of the greatbeasts. Information Description Orn is an Aesir gryfon with tawny red feathers and a hint of iridescent green, like a desert plant. He has rangy spots on his flight feathers and sleek golden haunches, along with pale brown eyesSkyfire, page 134. Personality At first, Orn appears to be very content with how his pride is prospering. He is very pleasant towards Rashard and Stigr, but is shown to be very angry at them after they reveal their true origins, thinking they are friends of Per. He eventually becomes no better than the kings he hates, exiling gryfons just because he suspects them of treason. However, he truly cares for his family, as he doesn't want to fight the wyrms and have his son die. Role The king of the Dawn Spire after Per fled. Orn led his kingdom well, but eventually went almost mad when Kjorn returned. He tried to kill Kjorn, but eventually gave up his throne. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Skyfire Orn appears when Rashard and Stigr join the Dawn Spire. After Rashard challenges Asvander and loses, and Stigr defeats the young sentry without a fight, Orn allows them to join and prove their worth in an initiation. He then later appears during The Wild Hunt, when Rashard and Stigr mean to prove themselves. Rashard convinces Orn to help the others take down the great beast. Due to his brave actions, Rashard and Stigr are accepted into his pride. When Rashard tells Orn the truth about his origins, he dismisses them and tells them all to return to feasting and he will take care of them later. After Rashard accidentally leads the wyrms to the Dawn Spire, Orn screeches at Rashard and chases him off. A Shard of Sun Orn does not appear in A Shard of Sun, but is mentioned when Prince Kjorn returns to the Winderost to find his wingbrother. By the Silver Wind Orn appears in By the Silver Wind, he sends a sentry to go find Kjorn to bring him to the Dawn Spire to see his home. However, Kjorn is attacked and imprisoned by his orders. Orn then appears later after Kjorn escape with the help of Brynja's father Mar. Kjorn challenges Orn for his kingship, but not by fighting. He instead challenges him to follow them into battle against the wyrms, which Orn promptly declines. Relationships The Red Kings & Their Offspring Orn hates the Red Kings, as he believes that they fled the Winderost in order to allow the wyrms to terrorize them, rather than try to lead them away. This hatred also extends to Kjorn as well, since he is part of that bloodline. Esla Rashard & Stigr Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Trivia Gallery Canon OrnREF.png|Orn Reference References Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Males Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Former Antagonists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Hunters Category:Kings (formerly) Category:Warriors Category:Gryfons Category:Clan of Ingmar